Jonny Fairplay
| birth_place = Danville, Virginia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Roddy Piper | debut = January 21, 2005 | retired = }} Jon Dalton, more commonly known as Jonny Fairplay (born March 11, 1974), is a Promoter and Manager most notable for appearances in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling and West Coast Wrestling Connection. Outside of wrestling, he is a reality TV participant known for his appearances on the TV show Survivor. Wrestling career Dalton started in professional wrestling in 1998 in North Carolina and then moved to Oregon where, as Jonny Fairplay, he started his own promotion, New Dimension Wrestling (not to be confused with a similarly named Carolinas' promotion with which he claimed to be affiliated). There he served as promoter and commentator. During this time, he also ran his own weekly online professional wrestling radio talk show, having various wrestlers on as guest commentators. He worked as a personal assistant for the professional wrestler "Rowdy" Roddy Piper for a year and a half prior to Survivor. After his first Survivor appearance, Dalton was signed to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, where he appeared under the Jonny Fairplay moniker. In mid January, a promo began airing hyping his debut in the company. He made his debut on January 21, but was interrupted by A.J. Styles. The two feuded for several weeks, and on February 25, Fairplay brought in Lex Luger to get revenge on Styles and cost him the NWA World Tag Team Championship. He made brief, non-wrestling appearances in 2005 at both Final Resolution and Destination X. On October 7, 2006, Fairplay was defeated by Molly Holly after a low blow and quick pin fall at a WCWA event. One month later, Fairplay and the Hardkore Kidd defeated Frankie Kazarian. Dalton also made an appearance in Ring of Honor, an American professional wrestling promotion, on March 31, 2007 in Detroit, Michigan. On April 1, 2011, Fairplay made an appearance for Dragon Gate USA, endorsing Jimmy Rave as the promotion's next breakout star. After Rave was defeated in a match by Arik Cannon, Fairplay entered the ring, confronted Cannon and got on the receiving end of his finishing maneuver, Total Anarchy. On May 3, 2011, Jonny Fairplay appeared on the debut televised event of WFX Wrestling in a backstage scene in which he swindled U-Gene out of pocket money with a trick reminiscent of his famous Survivor lie. The following week Fairplay convinced U-Gene to sign a contract making Fairplay his 'manager slash best friend' promising to make him the biggest star in reality television. On the third episode of Overload, Fairplay is overheard by U-Gene while bragging about having stole all of his money. After chasing Fairplay to ringside, U-Gene was physically attacked by Fairplay before he revealed he had used his money to help male bodybuilder and former Big Brother contestant Jessie Godderz join the roster of WFX. Starting in May 2014, Fairplay has appeared in the West Coast Wrestling Connection as the Manager of Ashton Vuitton. In wrestling *Wrestlers managed **Ashton Vuitton **Leilani Kai External links Profile Category:Managers and valets Category:Promoters Category:West Coast Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Wrestling Fan Xperience alumni